Family Ties
by Alastor Vega
Summary: A collection of Ichihime one-shots dealing with friends and families. AU.
1. Beautiful Sight

**A new series that came to me after watching dozens of clips of an anime call **_**Clannad. **_**P.S. I've never felt so much emotion and the urge to nearly cry from an anime , it made me want to start doing family fics for Ichigo and Orihime's family, with some small twists: it will include not only their children, but also Ichigo's family and their friends. And these series is entirely AU, meaning no Shinigami or Hollows—just the whole cast in a normal setting…well, as normal as I let it be.**

**Thanks to Evanescence2189 for the beta.**

**Enough talk, enjoy.**

**Note: Fanfiction system seem to be mess up. So any updates/reviews/msg from/to me would come three to four days late.  
**

A bright rainbow on a sunny day after the rain.

A kitten playing on the ears of a big dog.

A giant robot standing majestically after a hard fought battle against its enemy.

There were many things in life that Orihime Kurosaki, formerly Inoue, thought were beautiful in this world. But in her mind, they all paled in comparison to the sight that stood before her.

Sitting comfortably on his recliner, Ichigo Kurosaki was resting after a long day at work. His facial expression displayed a state of calm that was rarely ever found on the redhead, holding no trace of his usual scowl. His closed eyes weren't so knit together that it made his forehead wrinkle, but instead were instead relaxed and smooth. His usually tense and alert body looked totally placid as he slumped against the leather chair. For once, he looked at peace.

Seeing her husband so calm was truly a precious sight to behold, but there was more to see that brought a smile on Orihime's face.

Wrapped around protectively in Ichigo's strong embrace was a little girl, no more than three years old, with shoulder-length, reddish brown hair. She was curled up in a tiny ball, her head planted on top of his chest as she slept soundly. Clutched in her small hand and pressed close to her own chest was a small green dinosaur-like toy with silver painted spikes that ran from its back, all the way down to the tip of its tail. Given to her by her father, who she admired and adored so much already, the little figure soon became the girl's most treasured possession.

This little girl that now laid sleeping next to the redhead was their very own daughter, Yurika—a person that both Ichigo and Orihme loved with all their hearts, and would do anything in their power to make her happy.

Still smiling, Orihime slowly walked towards her family, being very careful so as to not wake the sleeping pair. Once she was close enough, she knelt down on her knees to see their sweet faces, engraving each feature to memory so that she would never again forget this moment.

The mother reached out her hand and tenderly combed through her daughter's bight hair, feeling the soft texture. She repeated the same action for her husband before planting a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. Orihime held her breathe as she watched Yurika stir in her sleep, but let it go when her daughter only twitched her nose lightly before resuming in her world of dreams once more.

Orihime didn't notice as Ichigo's eyes starting to slide open. Despite his still blurry vision, Ichigo easily recognized the woman in front of him to be his wife, making a slow smile spread across his face.

Ichigo yawned, slightly startling Orihime, making her turn around to see that her husband was now awake.

"Sorry if I woke you up." She apologize, leaning towards him to give a chaste kiss on his lips.

"It's alright," he said with a small grin. He was fine with being woken up to this sight.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost eight."

"Eight? That's late," Ichigo replied with another yawn. He was about to get up when his wife put up her finger on her lips.

"Shhh." Orihime pointed to the still sleeping toddler in his arms.

"I caught you guys asleep an hour ago, but I didn't have the heart to wake you and Yuki-chan up," she explained as Ichigo carefully maneuvered out of the chair, being very careful as he placed his arms under her back and knees to support her as he lifted her up.

After making sure his daughter was safely secure in his arms and wouldn't fall, Ichigo nodded his head to Orihime to follow him.

"Were you watching us sleep the entire time?" He asked her as the two parents started to walk towards their daughter's room to put her to bed.

"Yeah. Is that weird?" She asked with an impish grin as they came to Yurika's door. Orihime turned the knob and pushed through the door, holding it open for her husband.

"Not really," he told her while he enter the room. "It's actually kind of cute, but only because it's you."

Orihime just smiled as she removed the comforter and sheets from the bed so that Ichigo could lay Yurika down gently. Once tucked in, Yurika snuggled deep into its soft material, clutching her favorite toy even harder to her chest as her mother covered her small body with the blankets. Giving one last smooth-over on the covers, Orihime gave her a daughter another kiss on her cheek, followed by kiss from Ichigo as well.

Pausing at the bedroom's entrance to flick off the light, Ichigo allowed himself to look back one more time at his sleeping child. Orihime smiled as she stood next to him. Ichigo wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders as she slid her own around his waist in turn. They stood like this for a moment, just watching over Yurika in silence, when the little girl suddenly spoke, startling both parents.

"Papa?" She asked groggily, still half asleep.

"Yes?" Ichigo answered, shrugging off his surprise.

"Can I get a pet?"

**I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully I'll put up more soon. Also, that toy that Yurika was holding was **_**Godzilla**_**. I don't know why I couldn't actually say it in the story.**

**Note 1: If I make more updates, expect them to switch between marriage life, parenthood, friend and family interaction, etc. I hope it won't get confusing.**

**Note 2: In my head I kind of changed some of the characters' back-stories and/or histories, except for what happens to Sora and Masaki. But they won't come up until they need. I will say that in this series, Orihime and Rangiku are cousins/"sisters". I've always liked that idea.**

**Note 3: If there are any **_**Nekohime **_**readers, don't worry. I'm still working on that that story.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**

**P.s. Is the site slow lately?  
**


	2. Dinner for the Kurosakis

**Usually I don't update to story that don't have reviews. But since it was during the week that the site was mess up, I decide to upload.**

**Enjoy.**

"Are you sure you don't need any help Inoue?"

"It's nice that you want to help Kurosaki-kun, but I'm doing just fine. Just go and relax with your family while I finish up here." The blessedly endowed girl pushed her boyfriend out of the kitchen.

Now why would Inoue Orihime be at the Kurosaki household? Let alone in their kitchen? The reason for that is because she was making a special dinner for the whole family.

It was really an out of the blue suggestion from the eccentric teen. One moment their were enjoying the rides and games from a local amusement park with Rukia and Renji, and the next she asked if she could cook dinner for him and his family.

Ichigo was in total shock after hearing Inoue's suggestion. Not that many girlfriends would ever cook a meal for their boyfriend's family. Of course he never had a girlfriend before so he wouldn't really know if that statement was true.

And even though he tried to explain to her that it wasn't necessary, one look into those hopeful brown eyes, and he just couldn't say no. Once he agreed with it, there was no turning back from her angel like smile.

'I'm just a lap dog once that happens.' He thought.

And here she is now. Wearing her hair in a bun, carrying a soupspoon in one hand, and wearing an apron that says 'Aliens Are My Best Friends' on it.

"Are you sure? Yuzu is more then happy to help." Now having second thoughts about letting the longhaired princess do the cooking.

Orihime, getting a little irritated at her boyfriend, crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance

"Kurosaki-kun." A small pout now on. "Everything is alright. There's nothing to worry about. All you have to do is relax while I do all the work. OK?" Her hands lightly touched his cheek.

"OK." His large hand covering over her smaller one.

"Good." She said with a smile. "Now go back to your family. Dinner is almost ready." The weaver princess said as she gently pushed him into the living room.

"OK, OK." Chuckled Ichigo. "Man, I never knew I was dating a bossy woman."

"That's right. A bossy woman that will shoot laser beams out of her eyes if her boyfriend doesn't leave her alone." Smiled Orihime as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Meanwhile both Yuzu and Karin were lounging out in the living room, with the black haired twin lying belly down on the couch as she flipped through the channel. The blonde twin on the other hand was sitting cross-legged on the floor while clutching a lion doll plushie hard on her chest, with an anxious look on her face. Then both Kurosaki twins notice their brother entering the room.

"So Ichi-nii, how was your seventh check up with Orihime? She didn't burn the kitchen, did she?" A smirking Karin jokingly asked.

"No, she didn't burn the kitchen." Scowled Ichigo. A little irritated at his baby sister's accusation. "Anyway, she said that everything is alright and that she doesn't need any help."

"Are you sure doesn't need any help Onii-san?" Yuzu asked. "I think I should check on her anyway." As she got up from the floor and headed towards the kitchen.

"Yuzu, she said everything was fine!" Shouted the Soccer player to her twin. "Besides, the only reason your so worry is because your afraid that Ichi-nii might like Orihime's cooking better then yours. And if he does, he spend more time at her place for dinner." Continued the tomboy who was now sitting on the couch, a bored expression on her face.

"K-K-Karin! That's not true!" Shouted back the little caretaker. Running up to her sister's side and squeezing the stuff toy so hard that that he was real he wouldn't be able to breathe. "It's just that I'm worried." Her cheeks flushed from the accusation.

"Well that not what you told me yesterday." Countered the tomboy, smirking.

"That's a lie." She used the lion plushy to playfully hit her sister who was just laughing at her antics. "And besides, Onii-san said he got sick that one time from Inoue-san's cooking. And I just wanted to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Hey! I never said-" Ichigo tried to explain but never did as a unexpected or expected interruption occurred.

"ICHIIIIIGOOO!" Bellowed the patriarch of the Kurosaki family as he made a mad dash towards his son. Ichigo who was too caught up with the arguing twins never saw the Clothesline executed from the loving father to his wonderful son. The impact of the attack caused Ichigo to fall hard on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Picking up the downed orange haired teen and applingan abdominal stretch. "You should never insult your future wife's cooking." As he applied more pressure to the move which made the young teen wither in pain.

"I never insulted Inoue's cooking you bastard!" Getting tired of his father's antics. "And get the hell off me!" His elbow connecting hard on Isshin's side. The hit caused the craze doctor to loosen the hold. Ichigo, seeing the opening went to the back of his father. He then grabbed and hooked the arms of his father and executed a Tiger Suplex. The impact was so hard that the manic man eyes rolled over and was knocked out.

"Wow Ichi-nii, I never knew you could do a Tiger Suplex." An impress Karin said.

Yuzu not agreeing with her became very upset with their rough housing. "Onii-san, Tou-san, why do you have to be so rough with each other?" She spoke with unshed tears.

"Don't get mad at me!" His brown eyes inflame with anger. "It's our idiot of a father's fault!" His finger pointing to the still prone figure.

And before the chaos known as Kurosakis could continue, a timely 'dinner's ready' came from the guest chief to help dissipate the tension.

Then Isshin jumped up from the floor. The pain that was going through his body earlier forgotten. The sudden action made the Kurosaki siblings jump in shock.

"Come family." His hands clamping on his children's wrist. "Tonight we dine in heaven! BWHAAAAAAAA!" Running at high speed toward the kitchen. The kids unwillingly being dragged with him.

"Tou-san! Goat-chin! Hey!" The blonde, brunette and carrot top shouted respectfully at their father's action.

"Dinner is served." Chirped Orihime, setting out five plates of curry rice on the dining table. "Um, I hope you don't mind curry rice. I wanted to make something easy but still tasty for you." As she took a seat between Ichigo and Karin.

"What ever you made I know will taste wonderful." The patriarch smiled. "Now lets enjoy this wonderful meal our lovely Hime-chan made for us." The comments from Isshin cause the little princess to blush.

The whole dinner goers picked up their spoons and scooped up some portion of their meals.

'It does look normal.' Thought the older sibling thought. 'Though I have been fool before.' A little hesitant to take a bite. Seemly sensing this, the twins were also warily about eating the guest's food.

The father on the other hand did not feel the same way as his kids. He took a giant bite of the curry that was on his spoon. The taste of the food made his eye widen. His whole body starting to tremble.

Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin watch their father's next action very closely. Each wondering what he was going to do next.

'I had a feeling this was going to happen.' Thought the punk.

'I should have helped.' Imputed the citrus hair girl.

'This is going to be interesting.' The tough girl finished.

"This, this, this is the most magnificent meal I have ever eaten!" Isshin shouted, jumping out of his seat. His eyes sparkled with glee.

"You really think so Kurosaki-san?" The bright haired girl's eyes matching his and hoping it was true.

"Yes it is Orihime-chan. This is what the Gods themselves would eat." Raising the bowl of curry like it was the Holy Grail itself.

"I'm so happy for that. Because yours was specially made then the others." Her heart swelling with pride at the kind words of the father of the person she loves.

Isshin smiled his goofy smile at the revelation. "Then that that makes it even more magnificent." As he took another spoonful of curry rice. Tears of joy now sprouted out of his eyes. "Oh Masaki my dear, our boy is in capable hands." Running towards the giant poster of the beloved and beautiful matriarch and unhealthily rubbed his cheek against it. "My lovely wife, Orihime-chan will make a excellent wife for are delinquent son. She will light his darkness hour. And her food is exquisite."

The wife comment from the lovable goof made the young couple's cheek to flush. Their eyes gazed at one another, a ghost of a smile abound them.

Isshin calmed himself down long enough for him to rejoin the family. The rest of them then proceeded to join the black hair man in eating, the three sibling now getting a chance to taste the princess's food.

"Wow, this is really good. Way to go Inoue." The soccer enthusiast mumbled. Her mouth stuff with Inoue's meal when she said it.

"It really is Inoue." Agreed the homemaker, now regretting her thoughts about Orihime's cooking.

The auburn girl smiled at their kind words. "I'm happy you like it so much Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan." She said after tasting her own concoction. "How about you Kurosaki-kun? How does it taste?"

Ichigo stopped himself from eating long enough to answer his beautiful girlfriend. "It's wonderful. One of the best meal I ever had." Putting up that rare smile that was mostly reserved for her

Inoue couldn't be happier in her life then she was now. She wanted to do something very special for the Kurosaki family. Ever since the two lovebirds been dating, Isshin and his daughters did every thing in their power to make her feel welcome to their clan.

And the rest of the night was filled with small chitchat. Second helpings of curry rice (four for Isshin). Another small brawl between the male species (With the father receiving a Dragon Suplex from his son). And after cleaning the dishes, Ichigo personally escorted Orihime back home.

It was the middle of spring and the warm night air felt nice to the couple. The female half had her arms wrapped around the boyfriend's own. Brown eyes admiring the newly spring flowers and Sakura trees that started to bloom.

While she was doing that, Ichigo's own darker eyes were focus solely on the angelic face of his princess. His lips curved upward as he watched her marveled at the sight of the spring scenery.

'She always did enjoy the smallest things in life.' Thought the Shakespeare fan, now looking at some squirrels that his girlfriend told him to watch.

The rest of the walk was filled with a comfortable silent. They just enjoy each other's company, but it came to an end as they neared the strange minded girl's house.

"Well, home sweet home." Announced Inoue. The tone of her voice had a hint of sadness to it. Not looking forward to leave his side.

"Yeah, home sweet home." Ichigo repeated, equally sadden at leaving her all alone at her apartment.

An awkward silent fell abound the young lovers, neither one of them wanting to leave just yet.

"Well I guess this is good night then." The girl finally spoke as she took her keys out and unlocked her door. "Good night Kurosaki-kun. I had a wonderful time." As she stand on her toes to give him a passionate kiss which he responded with equal vigor. After a few minutes of their lip lock, they reluctantly separated. A slightly daze Inoue was about to enter her apartment when she felt something around her wrist. That something being Ichigo's hand.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Face to face with each other.

"I was wondering, since its only six o clock and we don't have school tomorrow, I was thinking I could stay here for a little while. If that ok with you?" His other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Momentary surprise at the suggestion, Orihime responded with one of her kind smile. "I would love that." Her soft hand grasping his calloused one's. "I would like that very much." As they enter the apartment to spend some quality time together.

_Meanwhile, back at the Kurosaki household._

"Tou-san, are you alright?" Was the worry tone of Yuzu. She was standing outside of the bathroom of their home, her father currently taking residence in it.

"Daddy is fine Yuzu dear. I'm just. Oh here it goes." A strange sound then emitted from the restroom. "Oh man." Another strange sound. "This is bad." Another strange sound.

"So how is he?" Asked Karin as she entered the scene while eating the curry rice Inoue made.

"Not well. I think he might be sick." As another wave of strange sounds erupted from the other side of the door.

"Must have been something he ate." Karin said as she came close to the citrus hair girl.

"I wonder what it was?" Yuzu asked. She then took a bite from the curry rice that Karin came with. They then waited outside of the door. Both hoping that their father gets better.

Neither one of them ever figuring out what cause their father to become so sick.

**I bet some of you are like, "wait a minute, I read this before." Well, you are right. This is actually another story I written years ago. Now the reason I put it here is because its one of the few old stories I still like and I wanted to make it canon in this AU story. **

**Also, now I can do two stories that are link to this one. The next one being Orihime telling Ichigo about her abusive childhood. And the one after that having Ichigo meet her cousin Rangiku for the first time.**

**I also wanted to say that even though I don't wont to be a writer who demands reviews, I would appreciate them because it let me know that people are interested in this story and I want to continue writing stories for this.**

**Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**

**p.s. For anybody not familiar with wrestling, sorry about the moves mention above. But if you want to know what they look like, you could youtube it.  
**


	3. Sorry

**Its been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry to say it going to be longer. Its mostly because work has taken a lot of my time. And I'm usually tired afterwards and don't have any energy to focus on my fics. Thankfully since I work for the school, once over next month, I have more time on my hand for this fic.**

**I like to thank everybody who were patient with me. And I appreciate all the support I got from you.**

**Thank you all so much and Have a Nice Day.**


End file.
